


Yellow Lion

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, instance short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Hunk has something get off his chest, and Pidge is not prepared for the details.





	Yellow Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story, instance of time, testing initial compatibility between the two characters. Not something I thought to ship but thought to try. Soft and cute.
> 
> Please leave comment and a Kudo :) I appreciate you taking the time to read, thank you!!!

“Pidge, I need to get something off my chest.”

Hunk entered Pidge’s small room as she tinkered on the bed with what looked like rover 2.0. Her legs were crossed one over the other and feet childishly tucked beneath. The lump of metal sat cradled in her lap as she turned and twisted her tools. In the corner of her mouth her little pink tongue poked out, her lips curled in, in concentration. All she gave was a grunt in acknowledgement

Hunk rubbed his hands over one another, twisting, and writhing them. He swallowed hard trying to keep himself from stuttering “It’s kind of important you know. A-and I feel I need to say it just in case Zarkon somehow manages to beat us.”

“which he won’t, because we’ll kick his stupid purple butt” Pidge retorted in her usual way. So sure of herself as if she knew the exact moment the empire would fall.

Hunk almost laughed but choked it back. He was trying to be serious! This was not a time to laugh. He corrected his voice with a small cough into a closed fist “I know, but I got to thinking I should, on the very slim chance he does, so…”

“Hunk is this going to take all night? I am trying to get rover in working order and you’re-” there was a sudden fizzle and a flash reflected in Pidge’s glasses. For a moment she was silent, her eyebrow twitching.

“Pidge?”

“AAAAHHHHHGGGGggg!!!” Pidge turned to her pillow, snatching it with full fury and frustration, and smacked it down on the sizzling hunk of metal in her lap. Swiftly she propped an elbow upon it and glaring to the far side of the room, tapping her fingers and gritting her teeth. Hunk stared, not sure what to say. Feeling his eyes on her she decided to take a deep breath to soothe her nerves though still irritated. Changing hands, she looked to Hunk, his massive size towering over her next to her bed. She could see in his face, what ever he was thinking about was really weighing on him, and it wasn’t that often that she saw him so concerned. Immediately her face softened a bit, it wasn’t fair for her to take her frustrations out on him. “what is it Hunk?”

Hunk turned and sat down on the bed, his weight creating a wave. Pidge did not much care as she bobbed on the water and spring-like mattress beneath her, though sometimes she wondered what the mattress was made of. Once the surface settled Hunk half turned to her, giving a hooded glance. “Promise you won’t laugh.”

Pidge blinked a few times lifting her hand from her palm “I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll try”

The hulking teen turned toward placing his palms on either side of the pillow in her lap, nose to nose with the smaller girl. “I think, I’ve fallen for you”

Pidge choked on her shock, coughing her self into a laughing fit. She thought he was joking, maybe trying to cheer her up with all the craziness that has happened.  All of them almost dying every battle. That’s a lot to take knowing not that long ago they were just kids at a flight academy. She put her hand to her chest trying to catch her breath. “that’s ridiculous!!! You are ‘Lance-ing’ me right?”

Hunk wrinkled his nose, almost tearing up, “you said you wouldn’t laugh!” Pidged stopped laughing, feeling the gravity of his emotions. She adjusted her glasses trying to mediate her shame. A pit formed in her stomach, her cheeks burning beneath her frames.

“you aren’t kidding are you?”

“I am dead serious. If you gave me chance, I could show you what a good guy I am. I’ll do my best to continue protecting you, and when this is all over we might have a future together. That is, if you want to try.”

When Pidge was back on earth, she wasn’t even remotely interested in boys, not even in passing. Her one and only mission was to find and rescue her father and brother. Since becoming a paladin of Voltron, she’s had a few close calls that have changed the way she looked at her life and the things she wished to achieve in that lifetime. These life and death situations also have really got her thinking about what life would be like if they were to survive this cosmic take down. Would she find her family, would she return to earth and start a family of her own, or still travel the stars? She would never know for sure until she got there. Pidged gazed into Hunk’s eyes as tears began to form on his lower lashes. She guessed he must be thinking of the future as well, but just like he said, the chance of having one is not guaranteed. Zarkon might snatch it away just like he did to so many others.

“I- I need to think about this-”

“I understand, I just… Don’t want to run out of time. We never know when Zarkon is going to strike, and we don’t know if when he attacks that we’ll win.”

Pidge slapped her hand down on the pillow, the volume of her voice increasing “I told you already, we will beat Zarkon! It’s a matter of time!”

 Hunk waved his arm as if batting away her comment “We don’t know that Pidge! At least not for sure. I don’t mean to upset you, I just don’t want to get to the end of my life and regret never have telling you how I feel.”

 “I apricate you sharing, but you can’t just expect me to like you Hunk because you poured you heart out to me. That’s not how it works!” She placed her face in her palm, taking a second to collect her feelings before gesturing to him, her hands together as if cradling an item in her hands “Relationships take time, time is what we don’t have enough of. We should be focusing on Zarkon!”

“Pidge, please.”

Hunk reached out and grabbed her hand. The stare down was only a few moments before Hunk realized he was losing. They both looked away from one another, upset and embarrassed. Pidge heaved a sigh, wishing she new what else to say, she wasn’t opposed but was not interested right now. She had too much on her mind, a lot more on her plate, and not enough energy to spend on a relationship on top of all that. She was barely able to get herself together to get her lion to form Voltron, she could not afford to hold the team back for a selfish reason such as feelings for someone else. Did she have feeling? She didn’t have the time to even figure that out. Just as she was about to send him out, Hunk spoke up, softly, just above a whisper.

“Going into that big battle tomorrow… this may be our last chance to feel something other than afraid…”

Pidge turned back toward him, and as their eyes met, the massive teen set his heavy mitts on her shoulders, like huge meaty paws. She could feel how strong he was though he pressed ever so slightly. Her face began to flush, her glasses beginning to fog, Hunk leaning closer. Lips half parted he gently placed his against hers. Through thick lips, his tongue traced hers barely slit open. Her chest began to fill with a strange feeling, almost like she couldn’t breathe, as if not wanting her breath to escape. The sensation was different than any other she had ever known, never having had a true kiss before. Hot, tingling, wet, was she supposed to like this? It was the most uncomfortable feeling she had ever felt, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted it to stop. Hunk’s hands began to travel, sliding back over her shoulders, wrapping tightly around her. The heat in her body kept rising, the tender touches of his hands becoming over whelming. Pidge attempted to catch her breath by placing her hands on his chest to push him away, but the heat just continued to melt her leaving her weak. ‘Hunk, wait…’ As if reading her mind he stopped for a moment “is this ok?” Pidge, took in a shuddering breath and gave a small nod, a bit dazed. Leaning back in, Hunk let one of his large paws slid its way back around her waist, running over her ribs to her breasts. Sensually he brushed over her, but with it brought a whirl of thoughts into Pidge’s brain.

‘his hands are so big, my chest is so small. He can’t be liking this. There isn’t much there to grab on to. Guys want curvy girls right? Big boobs and thick bottoms, I don’t have any of that. I’m just a skinny brat in boy’s clothes. He can’t want this, this is just too embarrassing!’

Pidge felt an implosion, her lungs buckling from the stimulation and nagging thoughts. She needed to breathe! Pidge made a whimper, slight and cute like the mewl of a kitten. At the sharp noise, Hunk backed off immediately, withdrawing his hands from her body. He held them up as if her were under arrest for committing a crime, his face reading as if he actually had. “Sorry! I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No I.. I just can’t do this”

“I’m sorry, I should have never come down here, I should go”

Hunk went to get up but Pidge lept forward and grasped his arm, stopping him from leaving. The metal bit in her lap, rolled out of her lap, no longer wedged under the pillow. It rolled across the bed then onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Don’t!... It’s… It’s not you.” Pidge heaved a guilty sigh, settling back on her haunches “It’s me”

“It’s ok, I get it. You don’t have to pretend. I’m no Keith or Shiro. Hell I’m not even a Lance…”

“No! no… that’s not it, like at all. I just don’t get why you’re into me. I’ll be honest, I have no boobs, I am not particularly feminine, and I act like more of a guy than Lance does half the time. I just don’t see what you find so attractive about me…and that… makes me uncomfortable”

Pidge shrank back, grabbing her pillow and clutching it to her chest. Casting her gaze to the wayside, she mumbled through the fabric “I mean I wouldn’t choose me as a first choice for girlfriend material, why would you…”

Hunk looked shocked, how could she not know how amazing she was. He spun around and reached for her, placing a hand on her cheek. Pidged looked to him over the rim of her lens as her glasses slipped down her nose.

“Pidge, how can you not see how cool you are. And you are smart, like sooo smart, and you are super fun. You are passionate and have a hunger for learning things and fixing things like no one else I’ve seen. At the end of the day when you’re not kicking butt, which by the way you do, you are pretty cute. Don’t worry about silly things like your appearance. For the record, your boobs may be small, but their yours and they’re awesome! Let’s leave worrying about your image to Lance ok?”

“Thanks. I can see now why Allura assigned you to the yellow lion.”

“you can?”

“Don’t push it.”


End file.
